Falling to the abyss
by evilsoal
Summary: sick Victoria fall, will she fall to the abyss, or will Emily catch her ?


** Falling to the abyss**

It was a sunny day at the Hampton when Emily Thorne wake up at 7 am that day , slowly opening her eyes looking at the sun rays entering the room from the big window, she sighed and stretched then rose up from the bed it was another day , after taking a shower she went to the kitchen in the lower flower ready to make a cup of day , she put some water to boil and taking out a beautiful cup she remembered the women who has the best teas at the Hampton _Victoria Grayson _the queen of the Hampton and Conrad Grayson wife the women who betrayed her father would often set elegance on her French writing arm-chair and offer a cup of tea ,a s pilling hot water suddenly cut her though and she quickly lifted and poured it to her cup adding a tea bag and three small spoon of sugar , taking a sip from the hot liquid _perfect_ this how she liked her morning cup taking it with her to the balcony.

the smell of salt entered her nose when she open the door of the balcony which had the best view to the blue sea in front of her , looking to the left she saw the balcony of the Grayson mansion and Victoria room exactly, the woman have the best view possible of her beach house thought Emily, Victoria will wear her silk sleep gown and held a glass of bourbon at middle of the night while thinking no one there Emily always turned the light of her house off and watched her silently ,she can't see her face clearly on the dark but she could feel something off her usual self ,the woman was cold ,heartless and enjoyed controlling other life's without exception even her children denial and charlotte the two of them made it clearly that they hate her demand nature.

with the last sip of tea she looked at the clock she most get ready to the evening today was the foundation party which Victoria organza every year and being one of the sponsor and denial date made her invited despite how the older woman doesn't like her, she went inside her beach house and closed the doors of the balcony behind her.

"Its afternoon and we are not ready yet what's your job Ashley?! " said Victoria in annoyed tone while looking to the Yong girl with an iPad in hand in front of her " I'm so sorry ms Grayson the company apologized for the delay and I promise it will be done in time " said Ashley immediately " it better be done before 5 " said Victoria and walked to the study room opening the door and slide inside walking to the big desk toward a pile of cards and picking one in her hand she thought of how many time they did this event it always the same people the same fake smiles and talks the only new thing this year will be her son new love interest and their new neighbor _Emily thorn_ the older women couldn't keep the feeling of un-comforted she felt from the girl the beautiful elegant blonde was well-educated and reach she wasn't after the money of her son but she can't stop the doubtful feeling of abnormal perfect the girl was she easily entered the heart of denial and the Hampton society, even charlotte liked her brother girlfriend and befriend her .

she felt a pain in her chest as at the thought _her children_ how she wished they would love her as she love them, she returned the card and noted her shaking hand she holdered her left hand with the right and took a deep breath then closed her eyes as she felt a jolt of pain as she let it go slowly this was the fourth time this day she most take a hold of herself she most remind strong she told herself today was a big day and she will be the queen of Hamptons as always ,she started to walk from the desk toward the door when everything became blurred she held the arm of the nearby arm-chair while breathing heavily she felt a sweat on her forehead as the pain raised what wrong with her?

Did she become weak? Resting on the big armed chair for few minute before she took a tissue from the desk and erased the sweat enduring the painful feeling she rose up and walked with shaking vision from the from the room ignoring Ashley at the way and toward the stairs to her room she is going to get ready nothing will ruin this day not even her weakness.

Grayson mansion was in the best shape ever with decorate and the well dressed reach people inside talking with a smile and holding a glass f the best wines ,though Emily as she step inside , "you look fabulous as usual" she turned to see a smiling hansom denial walking toward her in black expensive suits "the white looks great on you" said with loving voice she smiled to him as she knew what he mean they weren't engaged yet but is she sure they will, she was wearing a an elegant simple white dress a and small purse , he took her hand and kissed her then said "welcome you don't know how I need you here " Charlotte didn't come and my mom was very angry " she took her hand in her as they walked together inside " but she obviously doesn't look like it " .

Her eyes fall on Victoria in the middle of the hall beside Conrad Grayson she looked breathtaking in elegant black dress while she was wearing her best smile as she talked with a man and a women standing in front of her and Conrad their eyes met each other as she and denial walked toward her and Conrad " great party Victoria as always everything is amazing" Emily said with a smile " thank you and I hope you will enjoy it " answered Victoria "excuse me but I have to get ready to my word " said Conrad as he walked toward Ashley " I will get you something to drink said denial and walked away leaving her and Victoria alone she felt awkward a little as she looked at her Although the older woman looked fabulous but Emily couldn't help put feel that something was off Because closely she looked somehow a little pale's.

"I see that you and daniel in a good terms" said Victoria "yes I really like how nice he is " said Emily while she looked to him as he came back with the drinks he gave her a glass and looked at the o f them with a bright smile ,the two of them thanked him and took a sip from their glasses Emily caught Victoria's hand shakes a little as she hold the glass firmly as she Feared it will fall, before she can say anything all of them looked where Conrad was starting to say hiss word " excuse me I must be beside my husband " said Victoria as she walked away from them toward Conrad Emily thought for a second that Victoria walks were unsteady but didn't say anything Victoria reached Conrad.

The pain Victoria chest increased with every minute passed from this party and her breath started to become heavier and her hand and legs starts to shakes but she ignored everything in order to look fine it was the end of the party and everyone leaved from the garden she finally can be alone.

when her vision became blurry she returned inside the big empty house Conrad was going to the town hose today and denial is going to the nightclub with his college friends at the stowaway bar , her body felt very heavy as she started to climb the stairs and she wished her room was at the lower floor, no one will miss her no one noticed her pain she felt the darkness overwhelmed her as the pain hit her heart like a hammer falling from the stair was like falling to the abyss, pain all what she felt was pain before she hit the hard ground .

"come with us to the bar" said denial from his car "sorry but I have work to do maybe next time "said Emily she kissed his check and watched his car as he go down the street the party was a big successes To the Grayson she was standing at their door and before she started walking toward her home she remembered she didn't see Victoria after the dinner she doubt the woman will miss her thanks for the invitation when she heard the sound of something fall .

She hurried to the inside and she felt a panic when she saw Victoria on the ground unconscious"OMG Victoria" she runned toward the woman in panic and knelt beside her she sighed in relief she was alive but wait why she felt happy? she is supposed to hate the woman but no matter what she tries she couldn't every time she met her she was drown to her charm the woman was perfect beautiful and her darkness didn't make her hate her but attract her very soul she hated her action but she never wanted her dead every time her eyes lied on the woman she felt a strange desire from the bottom of her heart but ignored it but know when she saw her in the ground she hoped nothing but for Victoria to be okay.

All of this passes as the second in her mind, Victoria was breathing heavily and sweating a lot she examines her hands and legs looks like she only falls from half of the stairs but her right shoulder and left legs suffered a long bruise nothing broken but surely very painful Emily slide her muscular hand under her and carefully lifted her like a pride before taking her toward her bedroom.

Emily lied Victoria gently on the king sized bed and went to find the first aid box she know how to deal with this kind of injury and taking Victoria to the hospital in middle of the night after her success party will surly anger her as the queen of Hampton image will shake.

She opened the drawer she saw Ashley put a first aid box here before in her many visit to the Grayson mansion before she took the white box and hurried back to Victoria touching her forehead she was sweating Emily took a pain-killer shot out of the box with little shaking hands, she never felt nervous about giving anyone a shot before she lowered the tip of the needle at victoria forearm before taking a deep breath and a pressing the needle at the forehand she pulled it out as Victoria body flinched in pain .

"Don't worry you are going to be fine "Emily said gently her desire lead her as she lowered her face toward the red lips passing her lips at Victoria's.

As Victoria breath started to calm down, She needed to take care of her wounds she took out a bandage and split alcohol on it she lowered her self from Victoria body and looked to the shoulder as the bruise continue down fabric she need to take Victoria dress off to clean the wound her heart race at the thought And with shaking fingers she started to take the black dress off the white skin of the unconscious woman Sliding the dress down until her stomach Victoria laid half-naked beneath her.

she swelled in heard voice as she looked down at the beautiful old woman curve, she reached to open her fancy black bra and slowly lifting it never lifting her eyes from the delegate curve of her soft breast she shook her head as her attraction went back to the wound on her right shoulders she worked on it for a while as she bandaged the right shoulder and half of her chest were cover in bandage perfectly remembering the thigh and leg injury she slide the rest of dress slowly under the her ankles and then shoving it to end of the bed ,nothing between her and a naked Victoria except of lacy matching black panty, Emily felt the desire burn inside her and the wet feeling between her legs didn't help keeping her sane ,sliding Victoria legs opens so she could tie the bandage around the bruise her hand brushed at Victoria panties and it took all her might to finish the bandaging, after she finished all the wounds she took a whole look at Victoria white soft skin and her black silk her lying around her beautiful face sleeping peacefully as the strong painkiller takes his effect.

she knew no one will be home before morning and she will be alone with Victoria lit the fire of desire in her as she knelt down, her face almost touching Victoria she slowly pressed her lips on hers tasting her delicious lips, Emily knew that Victoria hated her and if she wake up she will slap her kick her from the Hampton forever and this made Emily sad as her hand traveled gently until her abdomen and rested there.

she leaned again and kissed the sleeping woman this time licking the upper lips and then draw a line of kisses to her nick she stopped and wished if she could hear Victoria moan and feel her kissing her back she felt a tear falling from her eyes and resting at Victoria's nick, she rose up from the bed a opened Victoria cloth closet and took out a blue silk sleeping gown ,she put it gently careful to the bandage after dressed her she slide the sheet over Victoria and putted a glass of water beside her , she can't be here when she wake up the right of being here was something far away from her reach , Emily put her hand on Victoria delegate hand kneeling down she lowered her face and kissed Victoria forehead "farewell "then she closed the door of the room behind her leaning on the door from outside Emily let her tears falls to the abyss of her eyes .

Victoria blinked few time before her eyes adjusted to the light where is she? It's her room but she wasn't alone, the last thing she remember is this weird dreams of Emily thorn telling her she will be okay and then kissing her on the lips, her check flushed at thought she always found the tension between her and young blonde attractive but knowing that she hated her and loved her son wouldn't help, the sudden urge of pain hit her hard and forced her to close her eyes again " ahh" "don't move Ms Grayson " she heard a familiar voice in open her eyes it was bill the family Dr " what happened ? " she asked in a weak voice " you had fallen from the stairs but you are lucky nothing broken and your blood pressure is a little high a lot of bruise thought ", Emily took care of the Dr story before leaving the house ,the old black heard man answered while handling her a cup of water and a white small pill he helped her drink then she asked " how did you come here ?" Your neighbor found you and called me immediately she stayed all night and didn't left until your son came twenty-minute ago ""MOM are okay?" came denial worried voice as he entered the room, he sat at her bed and took her hand "when Emily told me I was shocked sorry I left you alone but thanks God she was here for you , she went to rest at her home a minute ago ".

Emily thorn that why I had that _dream_ it can't be real it was too good -lying back at the bed again she said to them "sorry could you please let me rest until lunch time?" "sure I will call Emily and tell her you are okay " Danial and Dr bill left the room ,Victoria thought she don't hate that much she said as relaxed

At her bed hoping she will get the same dream again where Emily thorn will LOVE her and not her son slowly falling asleep with a smile at her face.

The End


End file.
